


Prima

by ImogenSmiley



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: 52 Week Oneshot Challenge, Admiration, Ballet, Canon Compliant, Crushing, Dancing, Dancing Through Life, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Extended Metaphors, F/F, Love, Love Story, Metaphors, Oneshot, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImogenSmiley/pseuds/ImogenSmiley
Summary: Eli had danced into Nozomi’s life at the start of a new chapter, bringing a grace that she had never seen before that. All the chaos that swirled around her, eased into a steady thrum. She learned to pace herself around the tune of her best friend, and, before she knew it, she was stood holding Eli’s hand, shouting that she loved her so much.Which was when the melody turned into a reprise. But, for once in Nozomi’s life, it was a happier song than before.
Relationships: Ayase Eli/Toujou Nozomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Prima

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is the fourth oneshot of my 52 Week Oneshot Challenge! This week I've written a NozoEli oneshot that I've had in mind for much too long! I'm excited to finally get it out of my system and share it with you all!

Eli Ayase had stood on pointe, used to being Villager B in the Russian Junior Ballet. She had been trained by the best of the best, but could never twirl in perfect sync with the chorus. She had wobbled maybe once too many times in her audition and would forever be cursed for being snubbed by the spotlight.

When she turned fifteen, she made the decision to move to Japan and take a break from dance. She wouldn’t be quitting, but she wasn’t going to go to another dance school. Her toes needed a break, her ankles needed a break, and, to be frank, her body needed a break. Being able to eat sweets without fearing having a cigarette forced between her lips by her classmates was something that she was more than happy to embrace. Of course she’d still dance, she could join the dance club at her new school, or a local ballet school, but she was not going to spend the last three years of her school career on pointe for six hours a day just to be a tree in the ensemble for the final exam. Again.

And so, she had taken the leap, and found herself striding through the gates of Otonokizaka Girls’ School, where fate handed her the vacant seat ahead of a violet haired bookish girl with her hair in twin tails. Both girls had occasionally glanced around the room, spotting girls talking amongst themselves, gushing about how much they’d missed each other.

As two transfer students, the pair were unable to relate. Not that the other knew that yet.

It was Nozomi who gazed up at the brilliant blonde girl in front of her, gaping at the way she carried herself with an air of professionalism and the poise. It was insane that a girl at just fifteen looked like she could genuinely take on the world. It was scary, too, intimidating. But that air didn’t seem to sit well with most of their classmates. Meaning that, it was her, the shy girl that sat behind her that needed to take the next step, leave her space in the ensemble and stumble toward the front of the stage.

She called after Eli on the stairs, and it was like the spotlight had widened its reach, everyone else was in the background, and finally the prima ballerina could do her turns, with the eyes of the supporting cast on her.

By the end of the school year, the pair had won over the audience of their peers, class 1-A was eating out of their hands, and they managed to take on the roles of class representatives with little opposition from the cohort. Nozomi wasn’t a dancer, but she had hurled herself into it, she stumbled, flubbed jumps, and often struggled with keeping the beat, but every step, even if not perfect, matched the tempo of Eli Ayase perfectly.

In second year, what had been a main character and her supporting actor had turned into a pair dance, each taking turns to lift the other up and take on the leading role in changing the pace. The tune was similar, but the key had shifted, two instruments played and two dancers had taken centre stage.

For the first time in Nozomi’s life, the reprise of the first day of school, had been better than the original symphony. Because on her first day of Second Year, she was holding hands with the prettiest, smartest, most balanced and eloquent of the girls at school. The envy of the boys from the High School a few streets away, and the enemy to many of Eli’s other admirers.

They shared their first kiss on the staircase where they first spoke to one another, and would share many more over the following years, matching their tempo and pace to the whims and decisions of their partner.


End file.
